


Beyond the trees on the banks.

by enigma_scars



Series: Seven Keys [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drugs, Gang wars and stuff, Gen, Harry is 20, I altered their ages sorry, Inspired by Anime, M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Prostitution, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Runaway Harry, child pornography, dark themes, louis is 18, pretty babe harry, pretty babe louis, read notes for more, runaway louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigma_scars/pseuds/enigma_scars
Summary: Nature made Lynx beautiful, nurture made him a ruthless mob boss. When certain circumstance amidst a war in Baghdad make his only brother lose his mind and coherence, Lynx has no choice but to find out the reasons, however difficult they might be to find. And when those same reasons lead him back to the perverted man, obsessed with him, he has no choice but to jump in head first against the ever ambitious 'Papa' Dino Salvador. And it might just be the worst possible time for struggling model Harry Styles to make his acquaintance.With the reasons slipping away after coming within arm's length and being lost again and losing his favourite person on Earth and some weird opportunistic secrets coming forth, feelings and emotions have a fated twist ready for Louis 'Lynx Tommy' Tomlinson.Join Lynx, Skip, Zayner, Assistant Detective Liam Payne, Harry Styles and many more on this twisted thorny road.Coming this summer.





	Beyond the trees on the banks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to your gift.  
> I loved your prompt and I read the perfect manga before inspiration struck me.  
> So this work is a lot inspired from the Manga and Anime 'Banana Fish'.  
> Now for TW: Child porno, child rape, assault, prostitution, jail rape, just rape in general, homophobic slurs, guns, shooting, curses, drugs, paedophilia, gang wars, major character death, feels, etc.  
> Please enjoy this work, I have added trigger warnings even before the above mentioned happen, except for guns, shooting and gang wars.  
> I apologize if anybody is offended by this work.  
> This is a work of fiction. The characters in the story have no real connection to the Real Life people mentioned here. Any similarities are purely coincidental.  
> I do not own One Direction, Banana Fish or any other such incidentally real life objects, works, etc.  
> I do not condone to any behaviour of the characters in the story, whether it be, Pedophilia, rapist mentality, excessive drunkeness, self harming if any, etc.  
> Also, no pedos on this page.  
> love,  
> M.  
> XXX

Location: Baghdad.

Time: 23:08:54

Date: 14th October, 1979

To,

Sir Dino Salvador.

‘Six people have already died because of the drug. Three test subjects have shown rise in aggressive behaviour. One is still stable. Aggressive test subjects have been isolated with militant troop no. 4 containing only them and one administrator. Constant vigilance on the stable test subject, affirmative. Subject name Joseph Darling. Male. 26. Health code blue. End report.’

Sent by: Seven Keys.

XXX

 

 

Five people huddled around a fire on a deserted street, voices hushed but cheerful, some talk about a new person in the group and others initiate politics. The new American President a hot topic. Suddenly gun shots are heard from within the barrack to their right. The men all rise and rush towards the direction. The doors open with a bang and all men are shot down simultaneously. Two men come running from behind the commotion. One of them is immediately shot in the leg and he collapses. The other manages to dodge and succeeds in tackling down the shooter.

The camera loses focus and a voice speaks up, “Subject Joan Darling lost control. Casualties eight and one injured. Testing of Seven Keys project 5, unsuccessful, project terminated.” The man wearing an army vest, the same as all the casualties speaks into the recorder.  He jumps down from the barrack roof and runs towards the civilian warehouse on the west dock. A look on his dog-tag reads ‘Simon Salvador’.

XXX

 

Location: China Town, New York

Time: 21:45:26

Date: 23rd March, 1989

Two men are running after a man in a suit. His hair is dishevelled and he is panting. He is badly beaten up, his lip swollen and his left eye purple.  He still manages to nick past their bullets. Another man in a leather jacket, having fluffy, dishevelled brown hair with streaks of blond, a pierced ear, sharp blue eyes, rips on his jeans and a gun sticking out from the back of his jeans. He has bandages on his fingers and up to his wrists, possibly athletic tape.

The man in the suit manages to bump into the guy as he ran through the dirty NY alleys, thrashing into dumpsters and clusters of animals and insects. The streetlights cast eerie shadows, even though it’s not too late in the night. The man stumbles back and murmurs through his fright. The leather jacket pulls him into a dead-end alleyway and pulls him by his collars to ask him something before he hears the two men running close to them.

He turns around in time to watch the two men run into them. The man scampers back and pulls the guy with him. He hurriedly hands him a chain with a dog-tag and a locket shaped like a bullet to him and whispers, ’42, Lan Zhan Tae Restaurant, China Town, San Francisco.’ 

“Don’t worry, these are my men, they’ll stop. Just explain further.” The guy tries to say. The scared man just gets to say, “Seven Keys...” But before he can say anything further one of the two men shoots him in the head, instantly killing him.

“Esco!” The guy shouts angrily.

“We are sorry boss. We had orders.” And just as he is about to turn around, the other man stops him and says, “Kid, listen. Don’t get into this. We had to.” And they both run back to wherever they came from. Their thick Puerto Rican accents echoing in the guy’s ears.

XXX

 

 

Location: Manhattan

Time: 8:30:05

Date: 24th March, 1989

A red sports bike stops in front of a high rise mansion. The gold lined marble fountain sprouting clear bubbly water. There are armed men in suits littering the grounds. One man who wasn’t seemingly armed with a big MMG, stops the man who got down from the sports bike and sickeningly smiles at him and says, “Oi Lynx, papa Dino call you in for another choke? How about we get together sometime. Just like the older times. Let me grab a piece of that.” And winks.

The boy removes his helmet and walks ahead, ignoring the man. The man, infuriated tries to pull ‘Lynx’ down the stairs to trip him. But ‘Lynx’ being faster pulls on the man’s outstretched hand, pushes onto his wrist, twists it and then pulls out his gun from his back and strokes it to the man’s chest and says with utmost disgust in his voice, “Marv, you fag. How about you shove one of those MMG’s up your ass?” He pushes his arm away and the man falls down with a loud thud.

‘Lynx’ moves back with his calm emotionless face and slams open the door and walks in breezily. Inside the atmosphere is the same as outside. A dozen men in suits, armed with MMG’s are standing, talking in serious tones

At the end of the corridor a man in a grey suit stops him and knocks on the intricately designed wooden door and announces, “Lynx is here to see you, Papa Dino.” A voice thick with cigar smoke says, “Send him in.” Lynx opens the door for himself and walks in. Inside the carpet is Afghani, in red. The 14 seater dining table is occupied by one and a server stands on guard while the healthy older gentleman in his pyjamas eats eggs and bacon.

“Dino, why did two of my men go against my orders to kill a man?” Lynx asks in a loud voice, angrily.

“How many times have I told you to remove your hands from your pockets when speaking to me?” Dino asks, not looking at Lynx yet, calmly continuing eating his food.

“Damn that!” Lynx says as he removes his hands. “You promised me you weren’t going to murder any more people! What happened to that?” Lynx asks.

“I promised not to kill anyone in the syndicate and those that are opposing us. He was an exception to the rule.” Dino says as he wipes his mouth on a napkin.

Lynx lashes out at his cool demeanour and angrily pulls out the table cloth with enough force that the content all clatter down, creating a mess. “What do you mean an exception? Tomorrow I’ll be an exception. Then my men will be an exception.”

 Two men guarding outside rush inside where Dino was still sitting calmly. Both men have their guns cocked and ready to shoot. “Get out.” Dino tells the two men. He then asks the server to leave them alone.

“Sit down and calm down. How did you even come to know about Esco and Nico?” Dino asks getting up to look outside the window.

“If my men start acting weird, it’s my job as the boss to find out its roots.” Lynx says, as he plops down on the royal-like sofa.

“And that is why you are a mob-boss on equal footing with me.” Dino says, slowly smirking to himself. He walks back towards Lynx and stops right next to him and looks down at the brooding thin shouldered man and says, “How about you put that hand of your to use?”

“Aah sure, I’ll help you walk old man.” Lynx says, not making any movement towards his words. His eyes are narrowed and downward, not meeting Dino’s. “Don’t forget who you belonged to.” Dino says, still cheery.

“Sorry old man. I have a hazy memory.” Lynx says rushing up and outside still not meeting Dino’s eyes. He runs out not stopping once.

XXX

 

Location: China Town, NY

Time: 13:50:39

Same Day

Lynx stands outside a convenience store, a bottle of Coke in his newly bandaged hand as he leans on his bike. Another man in a similar leather jacket, purple hair on his head with an undercut and ripped jeans with two piercings on both his ears, one on his nose and other on his right eyebrow, approaches him. “Oi Lynx, I found Esco and Nico back at the bar. Heard they were out of the gang, what’s with them still hanging around then?” The man had a thick English accent.

Lynx looked into the mild hazel eyes of the man that was slightly taller than him and says, “Not yet official. Got to get to it. But before that, I have to get to Skipper. He’s house-sitting for me. Thanks for letting me know, Zayner!” Lynx says before he throws the coke bottle behind his back and it falls in the dustbin with a clunk. ‘Zayner’ whistles lowly and does a small salute before walking back towards the dark alleyway where he had emerged from; leaving Lynx to drive back towards his house.

Lynx drives to Cherry Street and into the small alleyway inside which the fire escape for his two storeys flat lay. He never used the front door. He saw skip doing his High School homework and knocked in a rhythm of tap-halt-tap tap tap-halt-tap tap, indicating that it was in fact him and not someone else. Skip got up from his seat and opened the door for him to enter. The building looked shabby from outside, but inside the house was newly painted and furnished. As soon as Lynx got in, Skip started packing up. Skip was a brunette who bleached his hair blond and had crooked teeth. He was Irish and had moved here eight years ago but hadn’t lost his thick accent.

“Oi boss, Assistant Detective Liam called to tell that the English pap is coming tomorrow.” Skip said. He also worked as Lynx’s secretary sometimes.

Lynx groaned highly and plopped down on his bed before speaking up, “Seriously, what good will come out of writing a paper on the Mob Boss of China Town?”

“Oi! It’s not every day you get to see a sight like that, boss. And I think it’s more about the racial harmony only you can bring about here. I mean the only white guy who can bring the Puerto Ricans, Mexicans, Muslims, Blacks, the Italians and the Russians under his control. I mean that is some pretty high peace stats. Take it in stride boss.” Skip explains.

“Here’s your cash, nerd. I don’t even know how you ended up here?” Lynx asks, truly grateful and in awe. “Go become the president, kid! I’ll even vote for you.”

“That’s too much faith in me. Stop the train of thought right there. I want to do something for all of us to live a better life here in the states. I’ll become the president later; let me work out High School first.” Skip says before slips his jacket on before leaving.

“Oh yeah, Boss, Esco and Nico, now. Downstairs in 10?” Skip asks before closing the door behind him.

“That damn kid...” Lynx thinks as he smiles at the closed door.

The room had two more doors. One that led to the ensuite and another that led to the adjoining room. He opened the room and inside on a wheelchair was sat a man who had slight stubble growing on his face. The fan inside was on, but the curtains darkened the room. The IV drip sticking into his arm was half full. “Hey there, Jo. How are you today? You remember me yet?” Lynx asks.

The man remained unresponsive. He soon looked up; eyes still dilated and spoke, “Seven Keys. Seven Keys. Seven Keys.” He kept repeating those words quite often

“It’s me, your little bro. It’s me, Loulou.” Lynx said attempting something close to a smile, but not quite. Lynx left the room and closed the door a bit roughly, the frustration building up. He grabbed a new pack of gums from his desk and shut the door behind him before going towards the back where their bar was, the bar named ‘Wild Paradise’.

Inside there were men of mixed ethnicities, all going about their general schedule with ease. “Esco, Nico! Outside, now!” Lynx shouted.

The bar stood still as people shuffled out of the bar and onto the dead end alleyway outside. On a graffiti done by Zayner, Lynx’s motto was clearly stated on the wall, “WE WALK FREE. FREER THAN WHOMEVER.”

Esco and Nico got roughhoused down to the ground right in front of the graffiti. Lynx cocked his gun towards them and pulled the safety lever. “We are not the dogs of the mafia. We don’t follow the pact formed by Dino and his syndicate. We are not bound by them, not chained by them. If you want to follow Dino and the syndicate so much, get out of my sight and don’t set foot in our territory. Because here where we don’t kill, we torture. Death is too easy for you.” He pulls the trigger and it nicks Esco’s cheek first before he shoot’s another that nicks Nico’s neck.

“Run away. Run to Dino.” Lynx says as he turns around and goes back inside, all the men following. Two stay back to watch Esco and Nico escape.

“Huh, he can’t even shoot within a 25yard range, what the fuck kind of mob boss is he?” Oli asked.

“Don’t be dumb. He did that on purpose. He shot exactly where it would only nick their skin. He is too good with his gun. He may not seem like much, but if you want to win against him, you have to play dirty.” Nick says as he looks at his three stitched back fingers that Lynx blew off for touching his gun, the memory makes him wince and he thinks to himself, ‘I’ll get you back for it, wild cat.’

Inside, skip gets him and Lynx two rum and cokes and sits down on their regular seats. “Nice work, today. Any hint as to what that man gave you?” Skip whispers the last part.

“Not yet. I seem to know the person from the dog-tag though. Do you remember that boxer? Dino’s nephew? Simon? That’s his dog-tag. But I don’t remember him being a part of the battle at anytime at all. I mean, this one could be a forged one, but that doesn’t give me any live evidence of anything. Simon was supposedly dead after 1981. That’s a dead-end. Even the dead man didn’t tell me his own name. So it’s a no-brainer.” Lynx explained.

“Boss, maybe you are overlooking something minor, look it over once more.” Skip says as he sips his drink. “You might stumble onto something. I mean, Jo mutters Seven Keys, all the time and so did the man who died. Look into the address and the locket and those dog-tag’s details too. Something’s disguised to hide in plain sight. Something too small, too normal.” Skip said, before gulping down his drink and saying, “Kay, I have to go. Give my regards to Zayner!” And he leaves with that. 

Lynx too goes back to his room after he looks over the bar accounts and some other work. It’s later at night when he is looking at some documents he had Liam find for him when he stops looking over the same things over and over again and instead plays with the locket. He notices that the locket was capped. He uncapped it and looked inside to find a small transparent container. Inside it was a white powder of sorts. He immediately grabbed his gun and jacket and drove to China town to a certain backhouse doctor, who practiced there. He jumps in from the first floor window and waits for the doctor to notice him. The doctor didn’t find his antics surprising any more.

“The medicine’s on the table.” The doctor says and is about to turn around when Lynx says, “Dr. Leon. I have a favour to ask of you. I want you to examine the contents of this container and explain to me why the man who gave me this was shot to death.”

“Give me time. I’ll get it done for you.” The doctor says.

XXX

Location: JFK airport, NY

Time: 8:50:12

Next Day

Green eyes stared back at him, the reflection in the glass was too hazy, or so Harry thought. He saw a flight take off as he kept eyeing the glass, his reflection acting as a barrier to keep him grounded. Harry loved flying, the feeling of wind touching his fingertips and floating midair, feet not on the ground and now he could not feel it anymore. “Oi Harry! Let’s go! Liam is waiting for us.” It was Miruka Hawkeye, his friend who dragged him all the way from England to America so that he could get another opportunity to follow his dreams.

Harry wanted to be under the spot-light, loved to feel free even when bound by such minute things. But ever since he stopped flying, he felt more and more constricted. But in front of the camera, he felt like he was alive once more. So he wanted to be a model in the USA. Or if it were in the cards, he wanted to be an actor.

“Hi, I am Liam Payne. How was the flight?” A big sturdy man in a brown suit was stood in front of them. He was a NY cop, the smell of fresh paper, coffee, left-over smoke and tainted after-shave wafted off the man and Harry could feel the man’s tiredness from his eyes. He looked as if he hadn’t slept a complete 8hours in ages. Did he look the same behind those sunglasses of his? Harry wondered to himself.

“Harry Styles. Nice to meet you. I hear you are Miruka’s Uncle’s friend?” Harry asks.

“Oh, yes I am.” Liam said, warily smiling.

“Three years I don’t see him and he ends up in prison. Mitchell was never the best person agreed, too soft-hearted and sensitive. He totally doesn’t deserve prison though. I mean he just punched a cop, once.”Miruka defended.

“I mean, I couldn’t agree more. But that idiot punched the cop so hard; he suffered from a jaw fracture. He forgets he was a combat militant.” Liam explains. Detective Roy has made living arrangements for you at his own place. I mean, he lives alone in a three room house. It’s plenty big and plenty comfortable too. Let’s get you accommodated there.” Liam explains as he helps them put their luggage in the back of the car.

XXX

 

Location: Manhattan

Same time & day

The door of the greenhouse banged open and a bespectacled man in a lab coat came rushing inside. “The perfected solution is gone. Stephen took it with him. Even with the formulas and everything, the same perfect solution is almost impossible to retain. One vial of perfect solution and the fucking rat stole it.” The man shouts.

Dino who was bent down gardening, stands up and calmly says, “Open the doors slowly, my orchids will be hurt. About the solution, bring in Lynx.” Dino orders.

XXX

_In a while..._

Lynx barged into the mansion as usual; his cool collected self and lots of cockiness.

“I was summoned?” Lynx says.

“Lynx, no time for jokes. Where is the thing the man gave you?” Marvin asks.

“What man?” Lynx asks, acting curious.

“Don’t play me Tommy; I know very well you know exactly what we are talking about. Return it to me and no one will be hurt.” Dino orders, agitation clear in his voice.

“This conversation is over because I don’t know what you are talking about. Now I am leaving because there are people who are willing to meet me for some real business. Bye. Oh and by the way, Marvin your driving services are no longer required, thank you!” Lynx says as he immediately leaves.

Behind, Marvin and Dino stand in silence, Dino now seemingly interested. Marvin suggests, “How about we go after him?” Dino quickly shoots it down, “Acquire it quietly, but don’t pursue him, he is sharp enough to realize its worth if we act suspiciously.”

“I think I can be of help, Papa Dino, Marvin Goldzine.” A third voice, Nick, says.

“Do anything necessary, don’t kill him though. He’s mine.” Dino says.

“I am a man you can trust.” Nick says with a wink as he waves to leave.

XXX

Location: Wild Paradise, NY

Time: 16:29:05

Same Day

“Boss, the Brits are here.” Skip tells Lynx as soon as he reaches the bar.

“Liam and Charlie bring them here?” Lynx asks she shrugs off his jacket.

“Yeah!” Skip calls the four of them towards him and they come. Liam and Charlie held drinks in their hands and Harry was pulled into a one armed hug from Skip, while Miruka tagged behind, her large camera bag hanging from her shoulder.

“Boss, this one's my favourite. His name’s Harry. His green eyes are so pretty, they look like glass.” Skip explains, cheerily, albeit a little drunkenly.

“Hi, I am Miruka Hawkeye; this is Harry Styles, my student and model. It's a pleasure to meet you. Thanks for accepting us into your great institution.” Miruka says. 

“Don't get any wrong ideas. I just owe Charlie one and this is the best he could think of. Glad I can be part of your prissy party.” Lynx says uninterestedly.

“Glad to be of service. Can we get to business then? I would like to begin by taking shots. The questions will be asked by Harry, once I am done with the shoot.” Miruka says as Skip drags Harry away from them and Liam and Charlie go to take guard outside.

“No face shots.” Lynx warns.

“So tell me Harry, who is Miruka to you?” Skip asks as he pushes a glass of drink towards him.

Thinking it to be just coke, he takes a sip only to spit it out and cough loudly. “Is that alcohol?” he asks. Skip looks bewildered and then nods to let him know that yes it was.

“Uh, Miruka is like my teacher. I was a student at Kamii University in Tokyo in my first year. But I moved to Oxford in my second year. I met Miruka in Tokyo. She was shooting for the college Alumnus report or something like that. I just tagged along after that.” Harry explained, a blush taking over his face.

Skip wondered as he looked at Harry. Harry had glassy green eyes, had short brown curly hair, he had a pair of pouty pink lips, the kind he had seen on the prostitutes of Cherry street. He had dimples and looked boyish. He had a hunched back from always bending down to talk to people, being above six feet had both pros and cons. But his manner was pretty boyish and coy, unlike the other men Skip had grown up with. He was the kind that was too afraid and anxious. Harry was introverted and shy and refrained from talking until spoken to. He was like Ferdinand the bull, Skip thought.

Harry thought the way the bar had gotten too quite was absurd and disturbing. He looked around and found most men keeping quiet lookout where Miruka was taking pictures of Lynx who went around performing everyday tasks like drinking, playing cards or pool or just talking out territorial disputes amongst some members.

He thought how everyone was so loyal towards a man who was so young. “How old is he?” Harry asked.

“He will be19 in this December.” Harry was awestruck.

He himself turned 20 in February this year. This boy was almost two years younger than him. But the sharp look in his eyes and his demeanour was so much more mature than the starry eyed kid Harry still was.

Zayner ran in from the back door, his gun pulled out. He approaches Lynx and says, “Marvin's out for blood. There's a traitor amongst us and I know you know who it might be. So abandon Wild Paradise today. Leave with your guests. Go to Malik’s eatery right outside of West block China Town. Ask for Donna, tell her Zee sent you. I'll clean up here. Leave Liam behind.”

Lynx does as asked and pulls on his jacket before dragging Harry by his wrist as Skip dragged Miruka. Near the back door there was a secret passage of sorts that led to the front without having to open the front door or walk up the stairs which were spots one could easily be targeted or shot.

“Code red, Charlie. Leave Liam behind. Drive us to West block, China Town. Boss took Harry.” Skip tells the two cops who were smoking cigarettes on the front door.

They skip into action while Lynx hands his only helmet to Harry and tells him to wear it. Harry looked at him bewildered. He had been looking at him ever since the man, no, boy had snatched his hand and had pulled him from the back door. He didn't want to be offensive, but the boy was something else. Who in their right minds would want to be mob leader if every few days there was a bloodthirsty group after your life? Apparently this boy, who had beautiful blue eyes and sharp cheekbones, no stubble at all and fluffy brown hair with streaks of golden and the stature so boyish you could mistake him for a 14 year old. But with those beautiful features in plain sight stood maturity borne because of circumstance and scars that no one can imagine to bear. The boy was scary. He was beautiful, but he was scary. Harry sat on the back as Lynx drove to the place Zayner had sent them too.

Back at Wild Paradise, Nick along with Oli, Grimmy, and a couple more of his men had burst into the bar only to find it empty. There under the single ceiling fan behind the bar were two occupied chairs. Zayner turned around and so did Liam, their guns cocked and drinks in hand.

Zayner spoke up, “Welcome back to Traitor’s hell. Today we will be your hosts, I, Zayner and my beloved, uh, friend Liam Payne. We would like to guide you through your fully paid course of Hell’s Treatment.”

Nick cursed out loud and before he could shoot the guy, a bullet nicked his cheek, just a warning from Liam.

Liam was no ordinary cop. He was a military trained man who ranked first four times in shooting. He was a sharpshooter and before he turned over to the good side, was an assassin whose targets never saw the day after he confronted them.

“If I were you, I would just give up. Tell me, why is Dino so keen on following Lynx? What have you and Marvin planned to do?” Zayner asks.

“Listen, I don’t know anything. I am just doing what Marvin is paying me to do.” Nick lied through his teeth.

“Liar. Marvin would never pay to kill Lynx. He is too horny for him to hurt him enough to kill him. Boy, am I sad to let you know, I have been in this business how long now, 15 years. I started when I was a small boy of 9. I am no fool. You don’t want to mess with us around. I’ll count to 3 and I want you to fuck off from the States. If I find you alive, you will wish you weren’t ever born.” Zayner warned.

“I can’t arrest you; sadly, I don’t have any grounds to. Can’t encounter you either. But I swear if we cross paths again, you will wish you fled to hell.” Liam said, not lowering his gun from where he had perched it upon the bar counter while he still lounged easily in the chair.

Zayner cocked an eyebrow and Nick’s entourage fled before the sound of numbers were uttered. Nick followed.

“That was easy. But to think he would make a mistake like this.” Liam said.

“I know that bastard well. He is going to come back soon enough. And when he does, Lynx will be ready.” Zayn said.

Back at Malik’s eatery, an elderly man with a scar across his left eyebrow and cheek opens the door for the five people who knocked at the door.

“Is Donna around? Zee sent us.” Lynx said as he fiddled with his jacket zipper.

“Lynx and Skip. Charlie it’s good to see you. Milady, young man. Welcome to my humble eatery. What can I serve you today?” The man asks. Charlie does a small salute.

Lynx looks at him bewildered. He was sure he had never met this man before. Yet this man somehow knew them.

“Hi uncle Y! So you are Zayner’s dad, huh, who would have guessed?” Skip said as he smiled at the smiling man.

“Nialler, it’s been a while. The girls miss you. So does Mama Malik. Water anybody?” The man asks. He goes to the back to grab them waters while all of them settle into a booth.

“Skip, how do you know this old man?” Lynx asks.

“Oh, I used to babysit for them when Wali used to go for ballet lessons. She and I are in the same classes. And I know why Charlie knows him, they smuggle bullets and guns inside meat, so Charlie legalizes them free of cost. It’s a trading world. As for you, you always have eyes on you. The supposed Donna that we were supposed to meet, she’s a marksman, woman, so she keeps an eye on you and all your actions. As well as most of the men on your side and some on the Syndicate too. She’s trained in sword fighting as well. It’s more or less a family business of the Malik’s. I saw a bit of Mama Malik in Zayner, but never voiced it. I guess that’s why he doesn’t go by the family name.” Skip explained.

“So that’s what the geezer calls himself on the streets? Zayner? Really, that’s the most stupid alias I have ever heard. I mean, his name’s pretty clear from that.  Zayn Malik. I worry about that brat of mine. He often skips dinner to take strolls to keep prostitution under check. He already wiped out Hosseini’s as well as Abraham’s. He’ll soon get to South China Town. But missing dinner, his mum worries about him. I stopped with field work after I fought close range with the Italians in Bradford, UK. I now only do background work. Information exchange, peace treaties that we haven’t had to do since you became boss of this regiment, some minor ammo smuggling. And some illegal paperwork. Nothing too harmful. But my eldest two followed in my footsteps. And now you know. Snacks anybody? Mama Malik makes a mean fluffy omelette.” The man says.

Most of them agree. And there is some usual chatter around the table as people discuss the new found identity of Zayn _‘Zayner’_ Malik.

When it’s time to pay for their food, Miruka looks for her bag and realizes that she left her bag back at the bar.

“I’ll go get it for you.” Harry assures.

“Don’t go alone. Take Skip with you. He will guard you.” Lynx says. Skip agrees.

XXX

_After a while,_

“Zee, let’s go. Let’s explain this to Lou... I mean, Lynx.” Liam says.

“I don’t get why you can never call him Lynx without muddling his name. You know he hates his name.” Zayner explains.

“Unlike you, he had a real reason to change his name. Your name sounds stupid and obvious, Zayn Malik.” Liam says teasing him to avoid any awkwardness.

“Ha-ha Mr. ‘My-last-name-is what-I’ll-give-your-ass.” Zayner says teasing back.

XXX

“There’s the bag. Let’s take it and leave. I have school tomorrow. I need to go cook dinner.” Skip says.

“Why did you ever make acquaintances with Lynx? I mean, how did you end up like this? You look like the studious kind. The type of boy who would have a normal family and a normal life. Why adhere to such delinquency?” Harry asks.

“My parents died of TB when we moved from Ireland to the States. To pay for our expenses, and everything, my brother joined a canning factory. The factory shut down after three years and my brother resorted to drinking and gambling. He rapidly lost all money and soon we were left with nothing but the clothes on our skins. To acquire more drinking money, he decided to sell me off to a perverted old man with loads of money. I was 13 at the time. This was about three years ago, so I was lying there in the back of a car, my mouth taped, my hands tied and I knew this was about to be my end.

“Suddenly, there’s one gunshot heard and the voice of a body going limp. It astounds me till date how much you pay attention to detail when all you can see is darkness. So the back of the car is forcefully opened and this skinny kid with beautiful blue eyes and rags for clothes and an intricate pistol in hand cuts open my tape and roped arms and looks me in the eye and says, “I’ll give you a future. You don’t need anybody else.” That was how I met Lynx. He was barely 16 at the time. He was still the most beautiful thing I laid eyes on. I think nature is cruel. He is the beauty but he is also the beast. And no Prince Charming is coming his way to help him.” Skip says, with a kind, sad look in his eyes.

They spot Liam and Zayn poking fun at each other as they walked a few metres away from them. Skip is about to call them when suddenly two large hands grab his neck and a cloth is tied over his mouth. Harry is immediately immobilized. Skip tries to fight back and in his losing coherence he screams Liam’s name with all his might.

The two of them are shoved into a car and the men drive away quicker than ever, breaking several traffic rules as they do.

Liam heard Niall’s voice and turned around only to see the top of his head from the back of a car. He swiftly tugged Zayn and the two of them began running as fast as they could. They followed the car up to Main street till Zayn is almost about to get hit by a car and Liam nicks him past it.

The two steal a random bike and speed back to the eatery, Zayn driving as Liam shouts at the bewildered owner, “Pick it up from the Police Station, NYPD.”

Lynx was a strong individual, but his one weakness was Skipper. Marvin knew this well. The kid was something special for Lynx and the only way to lure the wild cat into their trap. Harry and Skip’s limp bodies are transferred from the car to an abandoned warehouse often used by the mafia to smuggle ammo.

Back at the eatery, Lynx is about ready to call Marvin and demand an exchange when Donna enters and advises him against it.

“We will ambush them. Your men on one side, the police on the other. And we won’t do it today. They think they know your weakness is the boy. Nicholas is the lead; Marvin is just playing into their hands. I am going to simply tell you to wait till 4 in the morning. 10 hours give or take. That will put them off-guard. Our attack will be better.” Lynx agrees to the face of it.

Miruka on the other hand is biting Charlie’s head off. “You didn’t tell me Harry could get kidnapped. This is so dangerous and so real. This is not a movie. I am not prepared for this. What will I do without him? What will he do without me? He doesn’t even know American?”

“American’s speak English you know?” Yaser jokes.

“This is no time for joking.” Miruka says, agitatedly.

“No, don’t worry. I know Lynx and the cops around here. Nothing will happen to Harry.” Donna explains.

“Let’s plan the attack. I know how to move the men. You prepare the ammo. Abba, pass the message to Killwharf.  We need 10 reloadable BMG’s. Five 11mm’s and ten hand grenades. That should be enough. As for you, Zee, I need you to gather East Coasters and South Eastern Wharf members. I know they went to the East Quay.”Donna confirmed.

XXX

Later at night, when everybody was lounging around and sharing stories, while Miruka was trying not to burst into tears every few minutes, Lynx slipped out and drove to the East Quay. He found Marvin’s car parked along with a truck. He slipped in and attacked a few of the men there. The men in guard fell unconscious and made it easy for Lynx to slip in. Just as he was about to slip in to the corner room where he knew they had put Harry and Skip in, a hand pulls him back and snickers, “Is that a cat in the trap? So it seems.” It was Marvin.

“So, do you want to answer all my questions quietly or do you want to do it the hard way. Because I'll tell you, I have a kink for hurting my toys.”

“Is that so? Go on, do what you want. Why does Dino even send you after me, it's easy to trace back every step of his and know what he is going to do next.” Lynx answers not losing composure.

“Boys keep hitting him till I say no.” Marvin instructs Nick and another man there.

The two remove their belts and start the thrashing. Lynx remains quiet. He's faced worse.

Inside the corner room, Harry comes to and finds his hands are unbound and there's no tape on his mouth. He promptly thinks, “What kind of kidnappers?”

He sees Skip next to him and he shakes him to wake him up. Skip does and looks around. “East Quay, plot no. 504. This is the arms storage unit. Not the best place for us. Not if Donna plans on ambushing here. They'll bring grenades. Harry we have to keep quiet and listen what's happening outside.” It astounded Harry how someone who just gained consciousness could analyze this much.

The sound of whipping and painful breath filled the room. “Boss is here.” Skip mutters. They here a slow ‘stop’ and the noise of clacking shoes coming towards them. The doors open and a bruised up Lynx is thrown inside.

“Next it will be the pretty Brit.” Nick says and closes the door.

“Boss. I thought you'll be coming with the troop. They didn’t hurt us or anything. You are the target. Nothing is more important than your safety.” Skip says.

“We need an escape plan. In another half an hour or earlier, Marvin is going to come in here. And then we'll have our chance of escaping. Just run and try to escape, I'll follow.” Lynx assures.

“Sorry Harry. Some hosts we are. We get out of here safely, and maybe I'll host you properly.” Lynx says, trying to smile.

They decide on the plan and Skip moves Lynx in a position how he would play the plan out.

Just as Lynx thought, Marvin comes inside almost 25 minutes later.

“Look here Wild Cat. Why don’t you give up? We could have lots of fun, together.” Marvin says.

Lynx licks his lips and says, “It's reasonable. I don’t want to hurt anymore.” He then shrugs his shoulder in a way that exposes his addictive collarbones. “Have fun, Marv.” And then he shows him his tied up hands as invitation.

Just as Marvin moves towards him, Lynx says, “Not in front of them. Do it somewhere private.”

Marvin, excited in his lust, drops his guard and then as soon as he nears Lynx, Lynx breaks the loosely tied ropes and knees Marvin before hitting him in the back of his head, effectively immobilizing him. He indicates the two to run and somehow makes a break for himself.

The three of them catch up to each other and run in the same direction, they dodge the bullets the men start shooting. They even outrun them and right when they thought they had made a break for it they reach a dead end. A tall wall stood ahead of them.

“We might have taken a wrong turn back there. Let's run back and change course.” Skip says, trembling with fear.

“There's no way. Marvin won't kill me, don’t worry.” Lynx assures.

“Are you sure?” Harry asks, worried, his mind not comprehending the grievous situation they were stuck in.

He hears the footsteps nearing and starts searching for a way out. He sees old pipes on the wall, the dried sewage pipes made out of steel. He suddenly has the craziest idea and immediately starts pulling at them.

“If you think of climbing those rusty old death rods, you are mental.” Lynx says, still looking for ways to avoid the inevitable.

Harry immediately pulls at the pipes and it releases from its hinges. He checks its grip by hitting it on the wall. It doesn't break. So he runs to the opposite end of the dead end and Lynx immediately asks him, “What the fuck are you trying to accomplish here?”

“Don't worry; I used to be an Olympic candidate for Pole Vaulting back in Tokyo. I have been doing this for almost 8 years of my life. I'll get help as soon as I can. Just stay alive.” Harry says.

“Even if you were a pole vaulter, there's no mats on the other side. Its hard concrete and some other garbage. You could be hurt.” Skip says, aggravated.

“I'll be fine. I promise I'll get help as soon as possible. You two please, I beg of you, stay alive.” Harry pleads.

He hears the footsteps nearing and Lynx and Skip make way for him to run and do whatever pole vaulters do.

Harry takes aim and runs, pole in his hands above shoulder level. He runs extremely fast, like Skip and Lynx had earlier witnessed. He stops almost two feet away from the wall and stumps the pole into the ground and jumps high. The rising sun behind the wall catches onto his silhouette and Lynx swears he could see wings on Harry's back. Skip looked on in awe at Harry.

He looked like a bird leaping towards freedom, wings sprouting further and taking flight almost immediately. It looked elegant and beautiful. Lynx wanted to fly, but he was a bird whose wings had been cut, oh how he envied Harry, the man who flew.

Suddenly there's no Harry on the wall as he leapt to the other side and there were guns cocked in their direction. “Where did pretty boy go?” Nick asked, curious and condescending.

“He flew.” Lynx answered cockily, smiling and smirking.

“There's no way he could escape, there's literally no way for him to leave.” One of the men said.

“He... He really flew. You see that pole there, he flew.” Skip tried to put coherent thoughts into words.

“At least now we have you two.”Oli says.

XXX

 

Harry had immediately landed in a heap of beer bottles and empty old wooden carts. He got up to run and immediately felt glass and rusty nails sticking out of his shoulders, arms, knees and some even managed to pierce his chest.

He was losing a lot of blood but he still got up and ran. All the way from East Quay to somewhere inside the City. He found a telephone booth and it was occupied. So he rushed the woman inside to come out. He was bleeding everywhere and he looked manic. The woman called the patrolling cops nearby and Harry was glad they did so. He immediately told them to contact Detective Charlie Roy or Liam Payne and tell them to go to East quay right now. And immediately passed out.

 

XXX

They speed through the plan when they get contacted by two cops near Roosevelt that a guy had asked them to go to East quay and then he passed out. The cops took the man to a hospital and he was being treated there. Knowing that Harry was alive gave all of them some peace of mind and they got into position for the ambush.

Back at the warehouse Marvin had regained consciousness. The two boys were made to sit in front of him and were being interrogated.

“Trying to act smart won't get you anywhere. Do you feel like a Hero now Lynx? Getting one boy to safety? But risking your own for him.” Marvin taunted, as he used an ice pack to reduce the pain where he was kneed by Lynx.

“Don’t mind if I do.” Lynx says as he sits freely.

They hear a car park outside and a man comes running, “Marvin you need to get away. He's wasting your time here. They've planned an ambush. The police might be on their way.”

Marvin slaps Lynx and leads him to his car. He still hasn't noticed the gun in his back that is covered by his t-shirt. Marvin throws Lynx’s jacket at him and Lynx immediately wears it.

“Let Skip go and I'll come with you peacefully.” Lynx proposes.

“Once a mistake, twice a fool. Do I look like a fool?” Marvin says.

Just as they walk outside, Lynx makes a run for it and shoots the guy, who was holding Skip, on his arm. The man retracted his hand and Skip ran towards Lynx.

They were immediately supported by Liam and Charlie as well as men from the South eastern wharf and Kill wharf.

Lynx joins them as he started shooting to immobilize the men, and not kill them. Marvin tries to leave in his car. But Skip got in his way. A lot of the men fall down in pain, but a few try to escape with Marvin and Nick.

Just as Lynx is about to shoot Marvin to stop him, Marvin shoots Skip twice on his chest and immediately leaves. Lynx runs to Skip and saves him from falling down. Blood seeps out like streams and Lynx tries to put pressure on it to stop the bleeding, but to no avail.

“Niall. Niall, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!” Lynx calls out.

“Louis. Louis, I am sorry. Thanks.” And Niall’s eyes go dark, his movements limp.

Louis screams out Niall’s name loudly, Liam and Zayn both reach out to him and hold him tightly.

“Take care of him. I'll be back.” Lynx says as he grabs his bike and gun and drives after Marvin's car. He speeds past traffic signals and other vehicles.

“I see, if he’s going to be that stubborn, I don’t think it can be helped.” Dino says into the receiver. A servant hangs the phone up and Dino looks at his reflection in the mirror and says, “It’s true. You can’t tame a wild cat. They never make good pets, no matter how hard you try.”

Outside a regular, normal looking apartment building he finds Marvin's car parked. He stops his car and runs up the stairs. He finds the flat on the first floor having Marvin's name on it and the door was open. He found it suspicious so he pulled out his gun and opened the door to go inside. He saw the curtains were drawn and the lights were off. He walked in cautiously not making a single noise. Inside in the bedroom, Marvin was sitting, three bullet holes in his chest. His eyes were open, a half smoked cigarette in his hands. Outside he heard two people come in.

It was the cops from the regiment.

XXX

Charlie and Miruka drive back to the hospital where Harry was.

“We just finished dressing him. He’s a tough bird. A little bit of food and water and he’ll be back to new.” The doctor tells Miruka who rushes in. Charlie thanking the doctor before he too runs for Harry.

“Liam, I just got a confirmation from the department, all three suicide cases were syndicates under the Mafia. This thing, which Lynx is stuck in, is big. Way bigger than us or him.” Liam only sighs at Charlie’s words.

“I was worried about you, you know.”

“Sorry for making you worry, Miruka. But to be honest I want to go back there this instance. Lynx save my life by putting his in danger. Skip too, he could’ve gotten away, if it weren’t for me. I feel so guilty. I only got in their way. I couldn’t do anything.

XXX

Soon Liam and Charlie Roy arrive and the Inspector of this regiment arrived.

“I didn’t kill him! He was already dead when I reached here!”

“I am sure we can have some adjustments, can't we Michael?” Roy attempts to free Lynx.

“It's a murder under my Jurisdiction. I am sure you understand the laws we follow, Detective Roy.” Michael says condescendingly.

“At least allow us to sit in the cross examination.” Roy requests, giving up.

At the police station, Lynx is handcuffed and made to sit down for the interrogation, Liam and Roy both stand behind Michael.

“I am Michael Hughes. State your name.” The cross examination began.

“Lynx Tommy.”

“Please state the name on your Driving License. Your real name.”

“Louis William Tomlinson.”

“Your age.”

“18.”

“So we don’t need to adhere to Juvenile laws. I am going to start now. You shot Marvin Goldzine, aged 47, thrice on his chest and abdominal regions. Forensic will trace the bullet and confirm what we already know.”

“I did not kill Marvin.”

“You did. You have the motive, the planning, the resolve and the murder weapon.”

“What could my motive be?”

“Maybe these tapes of child pornography that we found in the victims house may refresh your memory.” Michael pulls out a few cds from inside a brown envelope and on the disk there were pictures of a cute child with little fuller cheeks, bright blue eyes, brown fluffy hair and a cute button nose. The kid was around 10-12.

“Lynx what is he talking about?” Roy asked.

“You'll see for yourself Charlie Roy.” Michael says, smirking evilly.

The projector casts the video on to the adjacent wall and it starts with happy background music. Liam instantly averts his eyes and his fists tighten at the humiliation. Lynx looks away, guiltily. Roy looks on in horror how the happy beginning had taken a turn for the worst. The reflection of the video falls on the steel table and a middle aged man is seen having sex with a painfully writhing 12 year old.

Michael continues to smoke the cigarette and Roy looks close to tears. “Stop it! What does Dino want from me? I have nothing to give.” Lynx screams.

Just then another man enters the room and hands over a few pages to Michael. “Imprisonment, DA approved. Until further notice. Outside the court, Salvador said bring my man justice.”

“How could you have gotten orders for imprisonment without a trial?” Roy asked, agitated, furious and saddened.

“We have some connections. That’s hush hush business, Charlie Roy.” The man who had just come inside says smirking.

“Take him away; the hospital is ready for him.” Michael says. Two cops take Lynx away. “See you later, movie star!”

Lynx numb and lost moves through the ministrations without much thought.

Roy runs after him and says, “You could’ve told us!”  Roy makes the mistake of putting his hand on Lynx’s shoulder.

“Fuck off. Don’t touch me. Get your filthy hands far from me!” Lynx screams, too out of it to realize that he wasn’t 12 anymore, those hands weren’t Dino and that the person only meant well.

“Thanks for the big gift, Papa Dino; one can’t live on the pension of a policeman.” Michael says into the receiver and Dino smirks on the other side before hanging up.

“Seven Keys, huh?” Dino says, the spectacled man from before sitting on the sofa.

“The perfected vial was stolen. Even with the formulas it’s near impossible to recreate.” He says, sweating profusely.

“And whose fault is that?” Dino says, albeit too calmly. “It’ll be returned in due time. No worries.”

XXX

Lynx was lying on the too clean hospital bed; he was facing the window where he could see the sun setting over the city’s titanic demeanor.

“I totally get it. Skip was only a kid. I feel bad for him. But I wanted to talk to you about Dino. Some people related to his syndicate were recently found dead. Causes were suicide, every time the same thing. We want to catch for sure this time. This thing that you are entangled in, it has to do with him right? You might have a knife under his nose without him knowing. Hey are you listening?” Liam asks frustrated.

“I know nothing.” Lynx answers coldly. “I don’t care about your game of tag. I didn’t kill Marvin, but if whoever hadn’t, I totally would have.” The two look at each other, Liam too shocked to say anything. Lynx sits up and looks Liam in the eyes and asks, “What can you guys do anyways? How do you plan to indict Dino?”

“D-depends on what you tell us.” Liam answers bewildered.

“As if that would help. He has a bench of judges and big shot lawyers under his belt. Your high and mighty ‘RIGHTS’ are nothing to him. Even a stupid-ass punk like me knows that. Lock me up for murder if you want. I am just another worthless hoodlum anyways.” Lynx lies down and faces away as Liam’s eyes narrow on a spot on his pants.

“Leave me alone.”

XXX

Miruka, Harry and Liam were sitting in the hospital canteen. Harry had just been discharged, so Miruka clearly said, “We are pulling out for now, after what happened. It’s too bad but we’ll head back home tonight after we meet Mitch in prison.”

Ignoring her Harry says, “Excuse me, but what did you want to see me about.”

Liam looks at his coffee, not meeting either of their eyes, “Um, about that right.”

An awkward silence takes over, but Harry asks, “Is this about Lynx?”

“He’s planning on fighting the head of the Mafia with just one trump card. He’s going to end up dead for sure!” Liam says shaking his head.

Miruka and Harry gasp in unison, one with shock, another with worry.

“Harry, I need to, no we need you to convince Lynx to give us his trump card.” Liam says, looking at Harry with pleading eyes.

“Excuse me, but what is this trump card?” Miruka asks.

“I am not sure about this, but Goldzine was persistently chasing after Lynx. Salvador needs something from Lynx. It must be something serious.” Liam explains.

“But why me? I have no power.” Harry says with a sad look.

“It’s because he saved you.” Liam says. Harry looks up at him with wide eyes. “He saved you even when it meant risking his and Skip’s life for your sake. He might lend a year to what you have to say.” Liam finishes. Harry looks at him guiltily.

Lynx stares out of the window of his too clean hospital room. A bird cleans its feathers on the railing. He smiles when he hears a knock and an English accent, “May I come in?”

He gives permission and Harry walks in, a slight limp to his usually confident stride, too many bandages on his beautiful, pure body and a smile that rivaled the sun. “Hey, how are you feeling?”

“Look who’s asking. There weren’t any mats, huh?” Lynx jokes.

“Ah, but it’s no big deal.” Harry says honestly.

“Yeah, but that was quite jump. I didn’t know you had such a talent.” Lynx says with a smile on his face.

“Yeah, but I didn’t even get to thank Skip.” Harry says sadly.

“Niall. That’s his real name. Niall James Horan.” Lynx corrects before he looks away. The guilt of and sadness of losing his friend heavy in his heart.

“Hey Lynx. Um… Uh… How do I say?”

“Liam sent you here, didn’t he?” Lynx says with a smile.

“What? Um… well.” Harry stutters.

“You are a lousy liar you know.” Lynx says. “I guess you leant about my past from him, huh?” Lynx asks, not looking away.

Harry stares with a similar intensity. “What past?”

“These kinds of thing don’t happen wherever you grew up.” Lynx says begrudgingly.

“Japan, I was born in UK, lived there till I was 8, but my dad shifted to Japan so I grew up there. But I had already developed my speech so the accent remained, I guess.” Harry explains. “Anyways, about your past, I really don’t know anything.”

Lynx looks out the window and smiles sadly, “I truly envy you. You know how to fly.

Harry silently gets up and leaves. He meets up with a frantic Miruka and a tired Liam outside.

“What happened, Harry? Why are you crying?!” Miruka asks.

“I-I I can’t ask him…” Harry says as he rubs at his eyes and cheeks to stop the tears. His entire face red.

“What did he say?” Liam asks.

Miruka takes Harry’s head in her hands and wipes away at his face to dry him and to calm him, Harry just shoves his face in her neck, “Wait a minute. Give him time to calm down, would you?”

Harry sits down with a coffee, tears still freely falling, and says, “Lynx has made up his mind. I couldn’t bring myself to tell him to leave it to someone else. He knows better than anybody that he is no match for them.”

Miruka hugs his side and says, “Understood. Don’t cry now. We’ll see it through the end. He won’t be alone.”

Charlie made a phone call to Liam and said, “Go visit Mitch now. If Lynx ends up going to Central, he is dead for sure. That place is full of Goldzine and Dino’s men. Lucky for us, Mitch Adams is imprisoned there right now.  Have him guard Lynx.”

Liam rushes to Miruka and grabs her by the shoulders and says, “We are going to meet Mitch right now! I’ll explain later. Let’s go. Hurry…” Liam says as he grabs her by the hand and starts running, Miruka grabbing Harry’s hand and starts running. All three of them run out.

XXX

Liam makes a phone call to Central Jail and has a talk to someone. They are soon sitting in the common room at the jail with Miruka and Harry who had multiple bandages on him.

Mitch is brought out and Miruka immediately gets up and hugs him and they both laugh. “Oh ho, how you’ve grown Miru!” Mitch says.

“Stop it! I was so worried about you! I heard you punched a cop.” Miruka says jokingly.

“My bad, my bad!” Mitch exclaims. “Ah, Liam, buddy what’s with the long face?”

“You’re crazy! You all are officially members of the loony bin, except you Harry, it’s just these two brainwashing you! This is crazy; I have a hard time protecting my own ass. Anyways, what can I do against these rough-housing thugs with my delicate arms?” Mitch exclaims.

Liam plays along, “I know, I know. But you are our only hope…”

“Yeah, but man…” Mitch sighs.

“Mitchell, he's a boy, he's just a boy. I need you to protect him. I have put in the order for him to be roomed with you.”

“I am barely protecting myself here. What do you want me to do? Throw my life away or what? And if he is young, there's only so much I can do. I'll try my best Liam. But you have to keep in mind, Salvador has men here.” Mitchell says back.

“Please.” Harry says. All eyes avert to him. “He saved my life. I am begging you to protect him.

Meanwhile,

“Lynx Tommy, I have been waiting to put you in this orange jumpsuit.” The officer says, antagonizingly.

“Ah.” Lynx says uninterestingly.

He is led to his room and inside there's a man already sitting on the desk.

“Mitch, this princess is your new roomie. Share him with others, yeah?” The officer says with a wink.

“Ain't as disgusting as y'all, ya know?” Mitch says and drops the good guy act.

“Fucking creep.” Mitch whispers as the officer lets Lynx inside.

“Good to meet you. The names Mitchell Adams.” Mitchell says.

“Lynx Tommy.” Louis introduces.

“Aah, you are young. How old are you?”

“How old are you, is the real question, old man…”

“Old man! I happen to only be 32…” Mitch is interrupted when paper balls are thrown at his head from across the cell and chants on ‘Loud-ass Mitch!’ ‘Shut up Mitch!’ fill the cell room. “Sorry.”

“You really are old, 32, goddamn! I am 18.” Lynx answers.

“Compared to you anyone would be.” Mitch says before sighing, “Where are you from? Got any family?” Mitch asks.

“You sure do talk a lot.” Lynx says.

“Well, we are cell-mates after all.” Mitch says.

With no hostility in his voice, Lynx mutters, “I am not here to make friends and sing Kumbaya you know? I was wrongfully put in here. And I am going to figure out what to do to take revenge from that son of a bitch. Fucking Salvador and his big ass ego and power. Fucking threatening me as if I were one of his fucking toys.” Lynx goes off. “I am taking the top bunk, old man.” Lynx says as he climbs up and instantly lies down.

“Well anyways, going to answer, huh?” Mitch says with hope.

“What’s with all the question, old man?” Lynx says uninterestedly.

“Oh sorry, habits die hard, you know. I am a journalist.”

“Mitchell Adams. There was this columnist with Greenwich Tribune. He wrote ‘494 days in Baghdad’.” Lynx says as a matter of fact.

“Yeah, I wrote it. Do you know it?” Mitch says as he jumps to face Lynx’s sleeping form.

“Will Cithers’ reportage was better. You should quit writing pretentious reportages and focus on your columns.” Lynx looks down at Mitch who was sitting with his head in his hands. “Oh come on, I meant that as a compliment. I mean, your columns are better than those lousy paperbacks out there.”

Mitch thinks to himself, ‘What’s with this kid? What he said really hit home!’

Later at night when Lynx was already asleep, Mitch was awake in his bed, remembering his talk with Liam and Miruka this morning. ‘Don’t mistake Lynx for some everyday pain-in-the-ass hoodlum. Don’t take him lightly.’

‘Jeez, this is totally not what I thought.’ Mitch thought. ‘An elite hoodlum who reads political books and local newspaper columns.

The next morning his over thinking is still ongoing. As they walk towards the cafeteria to eat, he thinks, ‘Wait second, then that means he can’t fight?! Is this where I come in? Ah but that makes it easy for me. We can just sit and read all day.’ Mitch gives him a tour of the place.

“And that’s the library, want to go and take a look?” He finds himself asking.

“Why is everybody staring at me?” Lynx asks as they pass by many inmates.

“It’s because you are a new face. And also because you are young.” Mitch looks at him with the corner of his eye and then quietly whispers, “You better not wander around alone.”

“Why?” Lynx asks.

“Well, you know… Young boys are seen as dolls here, if you know what I mean.” Mitch says. Lynx doesn’t say anything.

‘Oh shit, I think I scared him too much.’ Mitch thinks.

They grab their trays and Lynx starts complaining, “What the heck kind of food is this. This is gross. The Soup Kitchen serves better food than this.”

“I agree. But you get used to it. Let’s sit here.” Mitch says as they approach an empty bench.

A conversation erupts behind them as soon as Lynx sits down, “Aah, what a cutie.” Guy no. 1 says.

Guy no. 2 retaliates with a disgusting look, “I might visit him tonight.”

Mitch leans in closer and says, “Please don’t wander alone, all right?”

“What about you? Aren’t you being a little too kind to me.” Lynx says.

“What about it? I am just looking out for you.” Mitch says angrily.

Their conversation is interrupted by a scary looking guy, “Hey there, newbie!”

Lynx averts his eyes, Mitch looks at his pudding that looked like dry wheat.

“How old are you? You look young!” Lynx doesn’t answer. “Ah, being shy, huh?”

“Um, Harvey, how about…” Mitch is silenced by two rough hands grabbing him by his shoulders.

“How about you visit my cell sometime, huh?” Harvey says with a smirk. “We can have fun. Isn’t youth all about creating memories and making mistakes?”

When Lynx continues not answering him he tries to put his hand on Lynx’s hand that was playing with the food. Lynx immediately retracts his arm and splashes the food on the guy’s face. He immediately steps on the bench and kicks him down yelling, “Get you fucking hands off me.”

The two underlings leave Mitch and go for Lynx, “You little twerp!”

Lynx straddles Harvey and points his fork at his neck. The two men stay back and the crowd that had formed next to them pushed Mitch behind. “Stop, Lynx, stop it!” When all warning goes in vain he calls for the guards. The guards immediately pick the two up. Lynx screaming “Let go of me, you fucking idiots. Damn it let go.”

‘Seriously?’ Mitch thinks to himself as he shook his head. ’Liam owes me big time.’

Mean while Lynx is thrown into solitary. “Think about what you did.” The guard tells him and closes the door.

Lynx just smiles at the fork he had managed to smuggle.

XXX

Dr. Leon, the man who Lynx left the vial of substance with sat at his computer analyzing the reports. “I don’t understand.” He says out loud.

His trustworthy nurse turns around and asks, “What happened, Doc?”

“The drug Lynx left, it’s mostly Lysergic Acid Diethylamide. LSD, huh? Did all the rats turn out the same way?” He asks.

“Yes.”The nurse replies solemnly.

“Sporadic behaviors, savagery, aggression, and destructive behavior. That doesn’t happen with LSD.” The doctor says. He gets up from his seat and opens the curtain in the back room. It’s revealed to be Lynx’s elder brother.

“I apologize Jo, I’m afraid Lynx has gotten himself into a mess he can’t handle.”

XXX

‘What is Seven Keys?’ Lynx thinks as he sits in the dark solitary room. ‘Is it a person? Is it a code? What the hell has Dino been up to? Well, whatever it maybe.  Ever since they took me in at the age of 11, I’ve been waiting for my chance.’ The memory of his first meeting with Dino flashing before him. He couldn’t believe how big an idiot he was to truly believe that this man who called himself Papa Dino was a saint of a man.

‘I have to go up against him if I want to be free. I’ll never forgive him.’ Skipper’s last memory haunting his mind.

The way he w as shot mercilessly. The way his eyes teared up and he fell. The way the blue of his eyes turned to stone and his breathing stopped forever.

‘Killing Skip as if he were nothing but a bug!’ he thought agitatedly. ‘I’ll never lose to him. No matter what he does. And I’ll survive.’

XXX

 

Morning comes with deliberation and unrest. Lynx is let out of solitary. “Come on, get out.” Lynx walks towards the common area and sees the inmates with cleaning tools. He is let into the room that required painting. Mitch was there dipping his roller into the paint. He looks at Lynx with concern when the officer pushes him and says, “You’ve learned your lesson, now behave.”

The other inmates all look at him with glaring eyes and some even tease him, “So they let the little princess out.”

“Aah, the tomboy is out.” And some whistled vulgarly.

He picks up the roller next to Mitch and ties a bandana across his mouth. Mitch opens and closes his mouth like a fish before murmuring, “You don’t look like someone who spent a night repenting.”

“I never repent.” Lynx answers non-chalant. “Not once in my life.”

Mitch looks at him confusingly before muttering, “Hmm, what a kid?”

Mitch takes his break soon and requests a call. “Huh, yeah, caused trouble the day he got in. The guys have their eyes on him.  Anyways do something quick, I am counting on you Liam.”

Outside in the courtyard, Lynx is sitting on a bench in a shadowy corner. Thinking to himself, ‘I need to get the drug away from Griffin and Doc, before they track it down. It’s too dangerous. But how? The phone lines are probably tapped, so are the letters, maybe.’ “Damn it!” He exclaims out loud.

“Yo!” A voice interrupts. An annoying aura wafting off the shadow eclipsing Lynx’s view. “I had fun the other night, boy.”

Mitch comes to the courtyard in search of Lynx, “Oh no, where did this kid go?” He asks a couple of simple-minded inmates whether they had seen Lynx but to no avail.

He asks a guy sitting on a bench whether he had seen Lynx. The reply being yes made Mitch extremely happy before the mood turned sour. “Though I bet it’s too late. I saw him walk towards the library with Harvey and his harem.”

Mitch runs to the library. He is on the bottom stair when he sees the men coming down the stairs. “That was fun, heh?” Harvey laughs.

“But weren’t you supposed to make him talk?” A guy asks.

“That can wait, I’ve got time.” Harvey says smirking. He sees Mitch running up and asks, “Oi Mitch, what’s the hurry?”

“Where’s Lynx?” Mitch asks agitatedly.

“He’s a smart boy. He knows how to survive in the world.” Harvey says.

“What do you mean?” Mitch asks, lathered in cold sweat thinking about what condition these monsters left Lynx in.

“He was pretty obedient.” Harvey answers. “I thought he would at least put up a fight.” Harvey says as he passes Mitch on the stairs.

“That’s not what I want to hear!” Mitch says as he runs up.

“Lynx, where are you? Lynx?” Mitch yells as he runs through the empty library.

Mitch hears some groaning and runs over to the source only to find a badly bruised and banged up Lynx lying on the ground, his clothes ripped apart, his mouth and hands tied up. A copy of “Beyond Space and Matter” lying by his head.

Mitch covers Lynx up with whatever he could spare and rushes him to the medic. The doctor patches him up and says, “He isn’t all that banged up. A few cuts and bruises. I injected an antibiotic. Nothing to worry about.”

“My head is killing me, can I have a painkiller?” Lynx asks.

“Your head? Yes your highness.” The doctor jokes.

“I can’t swallow tablets or powder. Do you have capsules?” Lynx says.

“So high and mighty, huh? Here, this should work.” The doctor says as he hands him the capsule and a glass of water. “Drink up. So I know you aren’t stocking up to get high.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Lynx says as he makes a show of dropping the pills in his mouth. The doctor agrees upon his actions. The doctor leaves the two alone and Lynx immediately removes the capsule from under his tongue.

“You’re really in for it now.”Mitch says. “Harvey’s spreading false rumors that you didn’t put up a fight.”

“I was outnumbered. But I can’t die yet.” Lynx says.

“Well, yeah, but…” Mitch says as he rubs his nose. “Anyways you hungry?” Mitch asks, changing the topic.

The tray of food is colorful, but gross looking. Only good thing on it being the fresh banana. Mitch tries to outplay Lynx and says, “I bet you don’t want to eat this banana. I’ll take it off your hands.” But as he tries to touch it, Lynx stabs a fork through the banana just barely missing Mitch’s hand.

“Alright, you can have it. Just say so man.” Mitch says in a quivering high-pitched voice. ‘He’s a baby gorilla, is what he is.’ Mitch thinks, his brain making background music of screeching gorillas.

“Don’t make eye contact with a man eating a banana, you asshole.” Lynx tells Mitch who quickly looks away. “That’s the key to making things awkward.” Lynx smiles before his thought recedes to “Seven Keys”.

“What did you just say?” Mitch asks bewildered. “Did you just say Sven keys? How do you that?”

“Why are you so worked up? It’s just the name of that one TV show from the 60’s.” Lynx says off-handedly.

“No, don’t lie to me.  You know something, don’t you?  You got to tell it to me. Do you know where ‘he’ is? Is it why Liam had me guarding you?” Mitch shouts.

“Liam? So you…” Lynx attempts to argue but Mitch wasn’t having it.

“Answer me.” Mitch shouts. The banana lay on the ground, now forgotten.

“You asked me where ‘he’ was. Is Seven Keys a person?” Lynx asks.

“Yes. It took me 10 years to figure that much out.”

Mitch helps Lynx back to the room and makes sure he lies down before they continue. “The guy who wrote that article was the Military Intelligence Officer in Baghdad from 1977-79. It’s unclear whether Seven Keys is a person or an organization, according to him, but it’s connected to certain drug-trafficking routes.”

“Interesting, but if it has been around for so long, why are there no rumors?” Lynx asks. “I’ve never heard of it.”

“That’s just it. His articles say, all the rumors stopped after 79. He finally got a lead in LA this year.”

“Where is he now?”

“You can see his picture and profile on the last page. After being in the military he became a freelance writer.”

Lynx gasps with astonishment as he looks at the last page.

“I am going to see him once I get out.” Mitch says with pride.

“No you won’t.” Mitch looks on in confusion. “He died. Right in front of my eyes.”

“What do you mean?”

“I guess he got too close without realizing.”

“Unbelievable.” Mitch whispers exasperatedly.

“Why are you after Seven Keys anyways?”

“I had this friend. We were in Baghdad together, a decade ago. My friend there got seriously messed up by a bad drug. He was a great guy. He liked poems and wrote some himself. His last words were ‘Seven Keys’…”

Mitch is interrupted by Lynx, “What was his name? What’s the name of the friend?”

“His name was Joseph Tomlinson. We called him Joe Tommy.” Mitch says with a sad smile.

“Your real name must be, Mitch Hawkeye.” Lynx says with determination in his eyes.

“How’d you know my real name?” Mitch asks, awestruck and terrified.

“So it is you. I have a real name too. My real name is Louis. Louis Tomlinson.” Lynx says.

“Oi, y-you are Jo’s baby brother. Loulou. Who’d’ve thought I’d meet you here?” Mitch says with surprised laughter. “Aah, but you two are literally nothing alike. Your brother was a quiet poet.”

“Yeah, he used to love writing; he often wrote letters to me. So I know a lot about you.”

“Jo and I were…” Mitch says with a sad smile.

“You shot him. And you left him there to die.”

“Huh! That’s not what happened! He shot all our friends. I didn’t have a choice. He was messed up by a drug.” Mitch says with anger.

“He trusted you and you betrayed him. He wrote a lot about you. About how you were his true best friend. His legs are still immobile. But you didn’t have a choice.” Lynx said cynically.

“Is Jo still alive?” Mitch asks with a grim voice. “Where is he? Let me meet him!” Mitch says suddenly alive.

“Even if you met him he wouldn’t recognize you!” Lynx says, getting immensely angry. HE tightens his fists and hits it on the cell wall before crying out, “He doesn’t even recognize his own little brother. You said yourself, the drug seriously messed him up!”

Mitch just looks on in despair.  “Yet, you left his there to die!”

“No! He was sent home after that! I looked everywhere for him! I just couldn’t find him!” Mitch yells.

“Hey, keep it don you two!” A guard shouts as he passes by.

“Rest up. Go to sleep.” Mitch tells Lynx as he just turns around and goes.

“When I get out, I am going to kill you!” Lynx says in a serious voice.

“Not if I die first.” Mitch says under his breath.

“Good night Mitch. I liked your columns.”

XXX

“You quit?! What’s that supposed to mean? Why now all of a sudden?” Liam shouts at Mitch as he looks at him with disappointment.

Harry, Miruka and Louis were sitting on a different seat. Mitch remained speechless.

“Thanks for coming to see me, Harry!” Lynx says with genuine happiness.

“I am glad you wanted to see me after what happened the other day, Lynx!” Harry says with a grin. His smile drops and he says, “After what happened to Skip, because of me…”

“It’s not your fault, you dummy! You Japanese Brits think so strangely!” Lynx jokes.

“Is that’s so?” Harry asks.

Miruka just smiles at the two of them and thinks, ‘It’s hard to tell which one’s the older one.’

“I heard you are still taking pictures. How are my people?” Lynx asks.

“Actually, it’s been quite difficult, since Nick became the leader. Your men immediately left, but we haven’t gone back since.” Miruka explains.

“You know how it is, with Nick and all.” Harry says.

“That coward!” Lynx grits.

“I see.” Liam says to Mitch.

“Yeah, I may have been researching about Seven Keys out of guilt. But that’s all over now…” Mitch says with his head bowed.

“But you put 10 years into it…” Liam says.

Mitch just shakes his head.

“I’ll inform Roy about it, then. See you later, Mitch.” Liam says as he goes up to Miruka and Harry.

“Time to go, Miruka, Harry. Later, Lynx.”

“Okay.” Miruka says as she gets up. Harry follows and Lynx does too. Lynx and Harry walk ahead of the two older people and Harry, being the polite boy he is, says, “Okay, take care then. You’ll be out of here soon. I’ll be waiting for you.”

“Yeah. Thanks for that. By the way, I am glad you came today, Harry.” Lynx says as he puts his hand on Harry’s cheek and slowly caresses the curly hair around his ears.

“Uh, yeah.”  Harry says as he eyes Lynx’s hand.

“Come alone next time. Got it?”

“Uh, w-why?” Harry asks, nervous. “W-what?”

Harry can’t get any words out before Lynx’s lips plant on his. Louis’ eyes were closed, but Harry’s were wide open. Miruka and Liam look bewildered.  The chaste kiss immediately turns into one that is intensely heated as Louis pushes his tongue in Harry’s mouth. Harry’s eyes flutter close as he feels himself sinking into the warm wetness of Lynx’s mouth. That’s when both of the open their eyes and stare at each other, lips still connected. Lynx’s gives a stern look and Harry gives an accepting look in return.

The kiss breaks and the two look at each other with deeper intensity, their foreheads touching, eyes glaring and reading the others. Lynx looks away first and says, “Later, sweetie, bye!” as he pinches Harry’s butt.

Harry squirms a little but looks at Lynx till he is being led out.

“H-Chan, are you alright?” Miruka asks.

“I think, no, I need to use the bathroom. Excuse me.” Harry says as he runs towards the nearest one.

“I think, no, that was H’s first kiss ever.” Miruka says as Liam just looks astonished.

At the toilet, Harry locks himself up in a cubicle and opens his mouth to reveal a capsule tablet . He opens it and it turns out to be a chit of paper. He reads it, ‘H, I know it’s dangerous, but I need you t do something. Go to a shop called Chang Dai in China Town and meet Mr. Salter Wong. Just tell him I sent you.’

Harry drowns the bit of paper and the capsule and flushes it before he goes out trying to look traumatized and hide his excitement. He had to get something Dr. Leon had that Lynx gave him and had to hide it somewhere safe. He had to be careful and not let anybody else know about it.

Back at Roy’s house, Harry thinks his actions through and makes sure he knows he will be responsible for everything he does.

“Miruka, I am going out for a bit. I’ll be back later.”

“Okay, but be safe.” Miruka says as she cleans one of her lenses.

“I will!” Harry says as he leaves. ‘Forgive me, Miruka. I apologize for lying.’ Harry thinks when he is interrupted.

“Oh!” Miruka exclaims. Harry squirms in fear before Miruka completes, “Could you get me a sundae?”

“O-okay, sure!” Harry says as he waves at her, indicating his leave.

XXX

“Another kid?” Dino asks as he smokes his cigar.

“Yeah, along with an Asian woman and a city police detective.” One of Din’s men says.

“It can’t be just about anybody if Ash was sitting around talking. It has to be that Wall-Jumping brat. If Harvey’s taking his time, I’ll loo into this. If not a wild lynx, a British cat will have to do, Papa Dino.” Nick says as he smirks.

XXX

At a thrift store, Harry tried all types of colorful clothes that wouldn’t make him stand out in Chinatown. He tries on a couple of colored glasses to better his disguise. Finally at rush hour, Chinatown, Harry tries finding the Chang Dai. ‘I heard it’s dangerous around here. No, no, I can’t chicken out now. There’s no Skip to save me this time.’ Harry thinks as he walks to where he thinks the place might be.

He was being tailed, that he didn’t know.

‘This is weird, it’s supposed to be around here somewhere.’ Harry thinks. He sees some men sitting and smoking on a porch so he asks them, “Excuse me, do you know where the Chang Dai is?”

“Huh! Who the hell are you?” One of them asks. Two of them stand up and crowd him. Harry’s legs shake with fear as he steadies up and says, “I have business with Salter Wong. Lynx Tommy sent me!” He somehow blubbers.

“Lynx did?” The two men calm down and say, “Well, Salter ain’t here, Nick’s men are trying to hunt him down.” One of theme says.

“Well, Chang Dai is around that corner, by the barber’s shop. They have amazing pork soup with little horn peppers. Order that.” The other guy says pointing it out.

“Oh, thanks!” Harry says as he walks away.

Harry goes inside and sees that the place was a little full of people.

“Seat for one?” A waitress startles him.

“Uh, yeah.” Harry says.

“Well, sit wherever you find some place.” She says and goes away. She brings him a menu and some water. “Drink up, we don’t charge on water.” She says as she leaves.

‘I am not here to eat, but anyways.’ “Excuse me, could I get a pork soup with little horn peppers?” Harry says.

“Right up sir.” The waitress says as he she goes towards the back. A man in Chinese attire appears in front of him and sits down with regular looking soup in his hands.

“Here’s your special order, absolutely free of cost. I am the owner of this place, Chang. Now, I think you have some business over here, my boy?” The man says in an exaggerated accent.

“Uh, yes, I am looking for Salter Wong. I have something important I must tell him.”

“Well, that’s too bad, seeing as he isn’t here. Nobody knows where he is.” The man says with regret clear on his face.

“I see. Well do you happen to know a certain Doctor Leon, then?” Harry tries asking.

On not getting satisfactory answers, Harry gets out of the place disappointed. “Well I thought I might get something useful out of this.” Harry says out loud.

‘Lynx will be so let down. I can’t let him down. I’ll track down the Doctor myself.’ Harry thinks.

XXX

“What are you staring at?”Mitch asks agitatedly as he feels Lynx’s eyes glaring holes into his back.

“Don’t just stand there, damn it! Say something!” Mitch shouts as he stands up and turns around to look at Lynx. But instead of Lynx  he could see Jo’s face staring back at him.

“Stop, don’t do that! Don’t look at me with your brother’s eyes. Stop it!” Mitch shouts as he grabs what he thinks is Jo’s collar and pushes him down on the bed. Jo’s dead eyes glared back at him. Voices from outside brought him back to reality. “Shut up Adams!”

Louis’ face looked up at him, eyes laced with fear and agony and pain and anger. He let go of his collar and smally said,” I am sorry. I didn’t mean to… I’ll ask the guards to change our cells.” Mitch says as he gets up from his bed and paces away. “It’ll be better for the both of us.” Mitch says taking a deep breath. “If you want to kill me, please go ahead. I’ve had enough. Goodnight, Louis.”

XXX

Back at Chinatown, Harry somehow found out which building had Dr. Leon’s clinic and he climbed the stairs and approached him from the front door.

Finding it not odd at all for the front door to be open at this hour, he pushes the door and announces his arrival, “Excuse me, I’d like to ask you…” He gets interrupted when Nick jumps out of nowhere and grabs his chin and says, “I’ve been waiting for you, Wall-jumper.”

 

 

_TO BE CONTINUED….._

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...
> 
> Hopefully this work was upto your standards. I worked hard to present something similar to the prompt, but I twisted many vital points to adjust to the plotline.  
> Please leave a Kudos or your advise, constructive criticism, emotions, feelings for me in the comments.  
> All the love,  
> M.  
> <3<3<3<3


End file.
